In Between
by Woode Seren
Summary: As much as the stories like to say, falling in love doesn't happen overnight. How romance bloomed between Beauty and her Beast.
1. One

_In Between_

**Authors Note: This is the beginning of what is to be a short chaptered fic. Updates will be sporadic. I have Physics, Organic Chemistry and Human Physiology this year so time will be limited (sadly). Hope you enjoy!**

Belle often caught herself staring longingly out of the castle windows. Outside the ground was coated in sparkling, crisp white powder and snow still fell from the sky in dazzling specks that caught the light as they descended. She held her hand to the frosty glass, looking past her own fair reflection out into the world she longed to be part of. From the shadows the Beast watched her just as he always did, though he need not have feared, her promise to remain his prisoner remained unfailing, especially after her near flight days ago.

Taking a seat at the window she fingered the delicate material of her dress, an exquisitely embroidered green and gold garment (Madame Grande Bouche took great pleasure in procuring the most elaborate dresses for Belle to wear- and as kind hearted as Belle was she could not begrudge her). She looked downward, her long chestnut hair falling in careless waves over her shoulders. As much as she pondered it, she couldn't make sense of the change that had taken place in the Beast. Something was different, kinder and much more gentle, but try as she might she could not make sense of her own confused feelings. This revelation didn't stop her from sighing in annoyance over her newfound shadow, couldn't he trust her not to run away? Or at least come speak to her?

Belle stood up and smoothed her dress with her pale hands. Confronting him would do no good. That had been a quick lesson ending with his declaration that she could starve if she didn't eat with him. Lazily she walked down the elaborate hallway, perhaps if she explored a bit and looked more interested in the castle he would have more faith in her promise.

The Beast watched her go intently, hopelessly even. She was so beautiful, the epitome of her name while he… well he shouldn't be so foolish as to hope that someone as beautiful as she would ever love him. And try as he might he couldn't shake the feeling that she might run again and leave him. Something told him that he could trust her but he couldn't bring himself to trust his own judgment. The curse had taught him that at least.

As she walked Belle found herself observing her surroundings with more interest than before. The castle still seemed dark and somewhat mournful but it was also very beautiful, in a dark sort of way. If there was some sun, some lightness she felt it could be truly magnificent. How she missed her papa! If he were here, he would know how to comfort her but he wasn't, he couldn't be. With reluctance Belle admitted she would never see him again. This thought gave her pain but also resolve. The fact that he wasn't here with her meant he was out in the world, safe and free. In spite of herself she smiled wistfully.

Her wanderings brought her to the kitchens. With luck Mrs. Pott's might be there to provide some company. While the enchanted objects of the castle were still a puzzle to Belle she felt drawn to the kindness they offered her. Curiously she peered through the door and was greeted with Lumiere's usual affection.

"Bonjuer cherie!" he exclaimed brightly, striding over to greet her, his candelabra arms sweeping through the air in a quick bow. "How may I be of service to you?"

Mrs. Potts tilted her head kindly (Belle did not think she could have leaned over if she tried) at Belle, ignoring Lumiere's usual grandeur and smiled, "It's good to see you about child. How are you today?"

"I'm alright, thank you." Belle answered politely.

"Magnificique!" Lumiere said turning to Belle, "I hope you will come to like it here!"

"Thank you Lumiere, truly. Mrs. Potts… I was wondering if perhaps there was anything I could help you with?" Belle asked carefully, "As long as I'm not in your way…"

"That's very kind of you dear but I've got the kitchen under control. Why don't you explore a bit." She added thoughtfully.

"I have been." Belle answered. "I don't mean to be a bother but I feel a little restless."

"Don't be sorry at all. It's not any trouble. Have you seen the gardens? They really are quite lovely… even in the snow."

Belle nodded, slightly disappointed. "I'll do just that."

"Very well dearie." Mrs. Potts said cheerfully. "Don't forget that I'll have dinner ready in an hour or so."

"I won't. Thank you." Belle replied as she stepped back into the hall and out of sight.

Lumiere turned to Mrs. Potts and sighed. "Things do not seem to look as hopeful as we thought."

"I don't blame the poor girl for being melancholy. Perhaps I should have found something for her to do. She seems lonely."

"Perhaps she needs a bit of cheering up!" Lumiere added brightly.

Mrs. Potts smiled. "That's the spirit we ought to be thinking in. I would like to just give her time but that's… well it's not really an option now is it?" she finished briskly.

"Quite right old friend." Lumiere answered with affection, "I know just the thing to lift her spirits!"

"You know I don't doubt you. Now lets see about finishing dinner." she said, quickly returning to the task at hand. "The master doesn't like to be kept waiting.

With little else to do Belle decided to follow the advice of Mrs. Potts and Lumiere and wander a bit outside the castle. After procuring a heavy cloak from Madame and directions from a group of giggly napkins she found herself at a long hallway that led to the gardens. She wondered why she paused at the doors, almost afraid to step outside the castle before the thought struck her. She had not left the castle since her attempt to flee the first night in the castle. It had been a frightening ordeal, but wolves could not climb the castle gate and for some strange, uncertain feeling she felt safe with the knowledge that the Beast was never far from her. Annoyed at her own fear Belle made her way outside before she could confuse herself any more.

The garden was cold and nearly impassible because of the thick snow but even Belle in her disheartened state had to admit that it was beautiful. Pathways covered by elaborate trellis stretched out around, the eaves glistening when the light caught the snow. Frozen vines looked as though they had been unattended for many years. With a little work, Belle thought, the garden could really be something. She found herself shocked that she was thinking ahead to a future in this place. Because this was her future, the thought struck her as foreign in mind but undeniably true. The most she could do was make the best of it. When spring came, she decided, she would coax the gardens back to the beauty they must have once had.

Having spent only half of the hour before dinner Belle found a bench crusted with ice and sat down. Her hands were red with cold but she did not mind. It felt liberating to be outside again, she only wished she had someone to share the day with. Lost in her own thoughts she let her eyes study the woods that surrounded the castle. Someday she would have to explore the dark forests and see what wonders lay waiting there. She made a mental note to ask Mrs. Potts what the forests were called.

Cold and not wanting to keep Mrs. Potts waiting Belle returned inside and made her way back to the kitchens. Since the first night in the castle the Beast had not demanded that Belle eat with him. At first she had felt nothing but relief but after several days she felt anyone's company would be preferred to the lonely meals she had every night. She had made the mistake one day of asking Lumiere and Mrs. Potts to eat with her but their puzzled looks had quickly given way to excuses about work to be done. It didn't occur to her until later that as the objects they appeared to be, they probably didn't need to or couldn't eat. She scolded herself for her thoughtlessness.

But that did not change how lonely she was. Oddly, Belle began to feel she was an object among the castle inhabitants, as much a wonder to them as they were to her. It was strange how her fear of the castles master had turned to curiosity in so little time, she felt herself almost wanting an excuse to speak to him. After all he had rescued her from the wolves and even said 'You're welcome' when she thanked him. Perhaps it was as Madame and Mrs. Potts had said and there really was something kind underneath his harsh demeanor.

Belle found the kitchen empty, it's inhabitants she assumed had gone to serve the Beast his dinner but her own meal was set as usual on a simple wooden table nestled near the fireplace. Savoring her meal Belle resolved to find a way to get to know the personality underneath the matted fur.

In his own private dinning room the Beast pondered Belle with equal intensity and more confusion.

"I still don't understand how she could ever learn to care for me." He said with disdain, "I mean… well… look at me!"

"Master you must attempt to get to know her!" Lumiere suggested urgently.

"Love doesn't come from nothing." Mrs. Potts pointed out, "Why not try to gain her affection first?"

"I don't know…." He contemplated.

"How will you know without trying!?" Lumiere exclaimed.

" Maybe…" he said unconvincingly.

"Well I have just the thing!" Mrs. Potts said brightly.

"What." He said flatly.

"Brighten up and listen here." Mrs. Potts answered. "Now here's what you'll do…"

Belle woke to the sun streaming through her windows. It amazed her how the light could lift the gloom so easily. Quickly dressing in what Madame had laid out for her (a lovely woven rose colored dress) she headed into the hall eager to hurry to breakfast so she could spend as much time out in the sun as possible.

Strangely Mrs. Potts was not there but a warm loaf of cinnamon bread was set out and Belle helped herself to a thick slice. She retrieved her cloak from where it had been set to dry by the fire the night before and fastened it around her shoulders. As she stepped into the hall she saw the last person she would have expected. Gathering her senses she managed, "Good morning!"

The Beast appeared stunned that she had spoken to him and stood for an awkward morning before replying… "Oh… Ah… Good… Good morning Belle." When she didn't answer and simply stared at him waiting he added. "You're up early."

"Yes, I wanted to enjoy the day." She smiled the briefest of smiles. "It looks so lovely outside."

"Well… Ah… I wanted… to see… If…"

Belle caught on quickly. "Would you like to take a walk?"

The Beast nodded heading toward the door. "I take it you are comfortable here?"

"Yes." Belle answered matter of fact. "I am not begrudged anything."

"I'm glad. I hope you will like it here."

"Thank you." Belle replied unsurely as they stepped outside. She paused looking around the grounds. New snow had fallen and the suns rays seemed to make the ground sparkle. "Isn't it lovely?" she said breathless as she held her hands out in wonder.

The Beast was startled. After so many years of solitude, to have someone ask his opinion, even on something so trivial left him nearly speechless. Looking around him he saw that it really was a beautiful day, he wondered how many days like this he had spent alone and miserable. Finally he replied. "It's nice."

"It's amazing!" Belle said smiling before noticing the frozen ice nearby. "Is that a lake?"

"Yes." Said the Beast, glad for something he had knowledge of. "When I was…" he paused before finishing, "The servants used to skate on it in the winter."

"Ice skate?" Belle asked brightly. "Could I?"

"There is a chest near the castle door over there, there may still be skates to use."  
Quickly Belle walked to the old wooden box and from it lifted a pair of slightly rusted skate blades. "These will do fine!" she said happily strapping them to her shoes. "I haven't been skating in years!"

She stepped onto the thick, clear ice and took a long stroke forward, the wind blowing her long hair behind her. The Beast watched and felt a strange gladness at seeing her smile, strangely warmer than the sun. It had never crossed his mind that seeing someone else's happiness could bring him the same feeling.

"Won't you come as well?" Belle asked carefully.

"If I fall you won't laugh." He said although she could not distinguish if he meant it as a command or as humor. Carefully he stepped onto the ice, using the claws on his feet to steady himself as he slid across the ice toward Belle.

"You didn't have any reason to worry!" she said cheerfully. "I can see you're a natural!" she finished as she took another step and glided further out onto the lake.

For a long while the pair skated around the lake, sometimes talking, sometimes gliding in comfortable silence until Belle, tired, stepped from the ice and unfastened the skates from her shoes. She smiled.

"Thank you for skating with me… I had a lot of fun."  
"You're welcome." He said with a little more ease than before. "And thank you…"

"Perhaps we could go outside again tomorrow?" Belle suggested cautiously. "I would like to see more of the grounds…"

"Yes." He said. "Then I will see you tomorrow then..."

Belle smiled again, tentatively. "Tomorrow then." She repeated heading back inside. The Beast watched her go for a long moment before speaking aloud to himself.

"I'd... I'd like that."


	2. Two

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay in the 2nd chapter. School is keeps me crazy busy. I try and make sure each chapter isn't too short and work on it when I can. So I am updating this story just whenever I have the time (which for now sadly isn't often). Thank you for the reviews. I love to hear any comments or critique. Enjoy chapter two!**

In Between

_Chapter 2_

Belle bundled herself in the finely woven blankets of her bed. Her room was freezing. In fact it was so cold that in the darkness she could see her breath. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up enough to see that the huge French windows in her bedroom had blown open, letting in the cold. Climbing out of bed she walked barefoot across the room the balcony door but rather than closing it she stepped outside into the frigid night, looking out over the gardens she had played in hours before. On the edge of her vision she saw a figure moving slowly through the snow. It moved with an awful sense of finality that seemed to Belle as almost sad. Very deliberately it seemed to be making it's way along a path, only slightly visible through the snow. 'Who…?" she started to say aloud before stopping herself, knowing full well who was prowling the grounds.

Strangely Belle found herself feeling an odd sort of sympathy for him. True, his unkind and rude demeanor didn't help his cause but Belle thought it had to be awful to have people fear you because of how you looked. He had probably been alone for a long time and she found that strikingly sad, especially considering the day before he had been cordial and almost, but not quite, friendly. Shivering from the cold Belle stole one last look at where the Beast had walked and made her way back into her room, securing the door tightly before climbing back into her nest of covers, too lost in her own thoughts to sleep.

It had taken all the self-control he possessed to stop the Beast from glancing over at the girl… no that was wrong… Belle when she appeared on her balcony. He had instinctively turned to stare her away, annoyed that she would have the audacity to watch him but he had stopped himself. No doubt she already felt him to be a pathetic figure, there was no need to further confirm her suspicion by lashing out at her when she had done nothing wrong.

In truth the Beast walked his grounds nearly every night. When the curse had first begun he had hidden away in his own quarters, the west wing. After taking his rage out on his furnishings he had eventually, in his frustration, begun to wander the land immediate to the castle under the dark cover of night. Although it had been many years since then and his initial rage had been torn away to reveal nothing but despair he still found comfort in his nightly constitutional. Somehow, in the dark, outside he felt less out of place, less cursed.

And now this girl was here… he wasn't foolish enough to believe she could break the spell. The Beast's curse had given him too strong a taste for reality to so much as entertain that thought. However that didn't stop the persistent voice in the back of his mind reminding him that if things as far fetched, as his curse could exist, then anything was possible. However lucky for him, such an idea was swiftly silenced. If only such thought could silence that foolishness in him that still hoped.

Admitting to himself that dwelling on what could never be was useless he continued his meaningless trek through the snow.

Belle did not sleep well and it wasn't because of the cold. During the night, when she had seen the Beast out in the snow she had felt something strange. At first she thought it was pity but she had to admit that her feelings and thoughts were more complex than that. Somehow she felt something more like sympathy for him, his life couldn't be easy and he had looked almost… lonely?

Troubled, Belle had no sooner sat up in bed when Madame came rushing from the parlor in a haste.

"Oh my dear… my dear!" she exclaimed, "You don't look well at all! All that running around in the cold… it can't be good for you." She draped a pale pink dress over an elegant chair by Belle's vanity. "I'll have Mrs. Potts cook you up something warm to get some color back in your face!" she finished, already on her way out the door.

Sighing good naturedly Belle dressed quickly. The dress was lovely, looking in the mirror it seemed almost custom made for her and most important to Belle it was warm, sewn with heavy but soft fabric. Set on the vanity was a matching pink ribbon and Belle smiled at Madam's enthusiasm as she tied her long hair back with it. The woman truly thought of everything.

When she arrived in the kitchen she found Mrs. Potts abuzz with worry over her health. The matronly woman pushed a hot cup of tea and a bowl of warm porridge.

"You do look a bit under the weather dear." Mrs. Potts said with concern as she refilled Belle's cup for the third time.

"I'm really alright." Belle answered. "I might just lay down before going out again." Belle finished before realizing her mistake.

"You'll be doing no such thing today." Mrs. Potts said kindly but firmly, "I won't have you getting sick."

"No, really, there's no reason for you to be concerned." She protested.

"I won't hear of you going out in that weather today." Mrs. Potts reprimanded, "There's plenty to do in the castle anyways. Why don't you go and see those tapestries Cogsworth is always going on about? I can ask him to show you…"

"That's all right!" Belle cut in "I'm sure he's very busy… I'll…" her voice trailed.

Mrs. Potts chuckled. "Not to worry dear. Although you shouldn't neglect your history."

"Don't worry about that." She answered. "I love historical novels!"

The elderly woman smiled kindly at Belle. "I'll have you're midday meal brought to you then."

"Thank you Mrs. Potts." Belle said with false cheer as she finally managed to sneak from the room. The woman was kind and for that Belle was grateful but she couldn't stay locked up inside the castle, especially not after yesterday. Being outside wasn't freedom but it was certainly a reminder of it.

Making sure to not rush or appear suspicious Belle made her way back to her room. Quickly darting inside she collected her cloak and headed back into the hall, glancing around cautiously as she went. If she could count on her memory then she thought that there had been another door leading to the grounds off one of the lofty sitting rooms. Many such rooms were so little used that Belle was certain she could sneak outside for a quick walk before her absence was ever noticed.

From the hall Belle could see the door and she wondered at how simple her plan had been.

"Who's there?"

The brusque voice startled Belle and she stepped back from the door.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone was there…" she leaned forward to the Beast crouching on one of the dust covered armchairs.

"I didn't think you'd be coming today."

Belle shrugged simply, "Why not." She didn't have to tell him that she had been forbidden to go outdoors…

"Mrs. Potts is not the quietest woman I have ever know."

Belle couldn't help but laugh at his straightforwardness. "Possibly. I know she means well… but…"

The Beast felt his mouth quiver in what wanted to be a smile. Belle felt her eyes watching him, wondering what he was thinking.

"And she thinks I have a temper."

Belle looked at him curiously. "Yes, you could say that. But she is very kind." The Beast looked away.

"Well… would you still like to come out for a walk. I don't want to get you into trouble."

The Beast scoffed. "This is my castle you know."

"Yes." Belle said nodding as she opened the door to the wonderland outside.

It was a pretty day, bitterly cold but the sky was clear and rays of sunlight cast lovely shadows on the snow. Belle felt strangely at peace as the two of them walked in an only slightly odd silence that was only broken with the occasional comment or question from Belle.

When the chill got to be too much Belle suggested they go inside and make their escape back through the way they came. Quietly Belle made her way back through the hallway only to come face to face with Lumiere.

"Ah cherie!" he sang brightly. "I am glad to see you have made yourself at home. But here… come by the fire and warm yourself." Before she could protest he was escorting her towards the crackling warmth with grand gestures.

Belle cringed as he called out. "Mrs. Potts!"

The Beast looked at Belle with amusement. "It was your idea." A comment which earned him a dubious look that made him feel oddly light.

As expected Belle received a long lecture about the dangers of the cold weather and strict instructions not to risk her health again in such a dangerous way and while she could not lecture her master she did make her disdain for allowing such 'ill advised' behavior.

Once she had finished her mothering she sent Belle and the Beast to sit by the fire and set two bowls of soup down on the table. "If you're going to be foolish at least be careful about it!"

Chip, who had been sitting on the table looked mischievously at Belle who smiled at him before raising her bowl to the Beasts in an impromptu toast. When Mrs. Potts had gone she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for not stopping me."

"I didn't see a reason to." He said before adding flatly. "I think you would have gone anyway."

"Yes… but it was certainly easier this way." She countered, setting her empty bowl down on the table and standing up to take it back to Mrs. Potts (she could never get used to the servants doing everything for her).

When she had gone Lumiere leaned over to the Beast. "Say something nice to her!"

"What?"

Belle was walking back over to the pair.

"Something about the dress?"

The Beast looked at Lumiere and then at Belle, confused. "It's pink."

"A compliment!" Lumiere hissed under his breath.

"Oh! Ah…" the Beast mumbled standing up. "Belle… ah… What a… nice dress..." It did look very pretty on her. The rose color was lovely with her dark hair…

"Thank you." She replied brightly before collecting the rest of the dishes and returning to help Mrs. Potts. Perhaps there was kindness under his rough exterior…

Lumiere watched Belle. She was always helpful and kind even surrounding by so much cynicism and despair. If anyone could break their spell it had to be her, their time was running out.

"I feel strange…" The Beast said hesitantly interrupting Lumiere's thoughts.

"How?"

"She…" he began before quickly finishing, "I don't know…"

Whatever his master was feeling Lumiere knew it was not yet love. And though Mrs. Potts assured him that 'these things take time', time was the one thing they did not have… the rose looked more pitiful by the day. As he watched the confused prince dwell on his new feelings Lumiere felt a strange affinity for the aptly named Belle. After all she was just as out of place in this castle as they were in the world. Watching as Belle smiled at the Beast from where she stood Lumiere could almost believe that there was something he couldn't describe between them.

Lumiere sighed a mixture of hope and resignation. "We never do."


	3. Three

_In Between: Chapter 3_

It had been unusually quiet in the castle as of late. Belle wasn't certain but it seemed as though everyone was one edge, like they were holding their breath, waiting for something. She didn't presume to understand the inhabitants of the castle, she had grown close to Mrs. Potts and Lumiere but she could not see into their minds. Still, her curious nature left her to wonder what was going on.

It didn't help that since her not so sneaky excursion on the grounds Mrs. Potts had been merciless in insisting she didn't 'risk her health'. Although to the kindly woman's credit the weather really had turned bitter cold as of late. Not that that was any comfort to Belle who thought she just might risk frostbite to get some air. She had spent the last week terribly bored, something almost impossible for someone too polite to say so. Exploring the castle might have proved interesting but Belle was reluctant to stray too far from her usual spots. The frightful night that led to her running away was still too fresh in her mind and she was not willing to relieve it.

She wished she could have been patient but she found it entirely too difficult to be patient, especially when there was nothing she was waiting for. More and more as every day passed Belle was growing to accept that this place was where she would be forever. She had a made a promise and that promise bound her to the castle, she would not break it. At least slowly, little joys had emerged from what she had thought to be emptiness, Mrs. Potts's grateful smile, Lumiere's joking nature and even the Beast's newfound attempts at conversation. Even though she was grateful for these precious things Belle found herself entirely unable to keep her restlessness away.

Humming gently Belle made her way down the elegant hallway, studying the ornate suits of armor more intently than she otherwise would have. Though she could not see it, she looked completely out of place among the dark, foreboding shapes around her, a touch of lightness in black. The castle although often bleak and dreary had its own regal beauty, both fascinating and terrible. She though that perhaps something terrible had happened here long ago… it looked as though it might once had been a wonderful place to live…

Almost like a home…

Her thoughts flew to her father, no doubt alone but (as she reminded herself every hour of every day) safe. She had been foolish to complain of her dull life in the village, of Gaston's unwanted attention, of the villager's gossip and of her own loneliness. It was only now did she understood that what she had had there with her father had been more precious than any adventure. The appeal of mystery could only last for so long but she was too optimistic to completely rule out a happy ending.

She stopped slowly in front of a frosted window. "Papa…"

She did not cry although she wanted to her. Her father was safe. If she could take any comfort in her new surroundings it was that her father was far from here… home. And although she could not be with him it had to be enough to know that he was there.

The snow outside was falling harder now. Through the window Belle watched flakes of ice fall, just another locked door. It was morning but the gray clouds overhead made it seem as though she was living in a perpetual twilight. It upset her because she had always loved the snow. She faintly remembered seeing snow for the first time. It was a distant memory, she had been held by someone, the only memory of her mother she had. Although she wished it, it wasn't her mother's face she could recall but the wonder of the white powder that fell from the sky. To be trapped now by something she loved was another kind of frustration all together.

She looked intently at one of the suits of armor for a long moment before exclaiming hopelessly, "Would it be so difficult to lighten up?"

To her surprise her question was answered. "Ah Mademoiselle it is not so easy for some of us to do. But I think your smile should do the trick on these of lumps of metal." Lumiere said appearing (rather brightly) from the dark. "I think we should have gotten rid of these ugly things years ago anyway."

"I'm glad to see you Lumiere!" Belle answered brightly, genuinely happy for the unexpected company.

"And you too my dear. Although ze 'good' is somewhat debatable with these cold."

Belle nodded in agreement. "I don't know how much longer I can stand to say inside."

"I'm afraid you must wait a while longer. You would not want to get stuck out in this weather." He said with a disdainful look out the window before adding. "Trust me. I know."

"How?" she asked, eager to keep him talking.

"Oh… it was many years ago. I went to find some mistletoe and ended up almost loosing a few fingers and toes instead!" He added with perhaps too loud a chuckle. "Although in the end it was worth and my mademoiselle felt it in her heart to give me a get well kiss. Although…" he glanced around nervously, "Don't tell Babette. She will just get jealous and blame me for being unfaithful… Me! And I saw her dancing with Pierre!" he finished smugly.

"I won't say a word." Belle promised with silent mirth.

"Ah! I knew I could trust you!" Lumiere said smiling. "Especially good because Babette doesn't really get along with Veronique anymore…" his voice trailed off guiltily as Belle laughed quietly.

"Oh Lumiere."

He chuckled nervously. "Perhaps I've said too much."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe."

"Good. Good. Well I'm off to plan dinner, before Cogsworth throws another fit."

She grinned. "Lumiere, what did you do?"

"Nothing… Nothing…" he said a bit too forcefully as he took a few steps forward, "Enjoy your day Mademoiselle."

Belle smiled in gratitude as she watched him leave feeling even lonelier than before.

Late afternoon came surprisingly quickly. The sun was getting low in the sky and Mrs. Potts and Lumiere were working in the kitchen. Belle wrapped her cloak tightly around herself as she listened down the wide stone hallway. Cogsworth's voice rang out as he barked an order which Lumiere laughed at. She could hear Mrs. Potts grumbling, if she was quick she wouldn't be missed and would be back inside the castle without a word before dinner began.

Belle couldn't stand another minute inside the walls of the castle. It hadn't been so bad at first, she had accepted it as the prison it was but after being allowed outside she found it much more difficult. When she was outside the castle walls she could pretend she was free and that was at least enough to keep her content. Spring couldn't come quick enough and she found herself already planning on how she would tend the gardens back to their deserved brilliance, she hoped the beauty they would bring would make her new friends happy. Even the Beast couldn't frown upon flowers. That didn't change the fact that she knew what she was doing was foolish, sneaking behind everyone when she knew they only had her best interests at heart but Belle firmly decided that what they wouldn't know wouldn't hurt them.

The door proved difficult, it had been bolted shut but with her slender fingers she was able to loosen it enough to open. A sharp wind greeted her and her long skirts fluttered around her ankles. Still… the sun was low in the sky and Belle smiled to see it.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a grove of trees she had not seen before, far to the west. Glancing around to ensure that no one had see her she made her way towards them, filled with the curiosity that left little room for any other thought. She moved carefully, slowly, the snow was deep and made walking difficult.

Frowning Belle paused in front of the lake. Walking around it would take hours, hours she didn't have but if she crossed the ice… she glanced toward the setting sun. Tentatively she stepped onto the frozen lake, it seemed sturdy so she took another step and then another. When Belle was a child she had been playing on a pond near her home. Though she had been warned to stay near the shore her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had strayed too far. When the she fell through the ice she thought she would drown and cried for help. Her father had come and pulled her from the frigid water and showed her that they icy water came no higher than her knees. It was a good memory, not because she had been frightened but because she had been safe all the while, her father had been there to protect her.

However she was certain that this lake was much deeper than a shallow pond and each step she took was filled with apprehension. It was clearly twilight now and she began to feel hurried. Her movements were quicker and even the wind was picking up, biting cold against her pale face. Still, she wanted to see what lay across the lake.

She did not see the ice crack but she heard it and though in retrospect it must not have been as loud as she thought, to Belle it was like the sound of a gunshot. She stepped backwards in shock, her heal coming down on where the ice had cracked. Her arms flew upward in an attempt to balance herself on the unsteady ground but it was too late. The ice shattered under her feat and she plunged downward into the icy water.

Gasping for breath she tried to pull herself back onto the ice but it too was thin and broke away unsteadily. Kicking with her feet she tried again on her other side but her heavy cloak weighed on her, pulling her downward under the water. She managed to undo its fastenings and it fell away from her. It was getter colder and Belle found her movements too slow and weak to be of any help. Breathing hurt terribly and it was almost a relief when she felt herself sink into the frigid deep. This time no one was coming to save her…

Strong hands grabbed a hold of her but she was too numb from the ice to feel herself being pulled from the water and much too disoriented to feel the Beast's equally icy stare. He looked down at her with both worry and anger. The former a very unknown feeling and later much more familiar. Why had she been out here crossing what was a clearly dangerous place? His thoughts flew to the worst situations he could come up with, she was running away... when she had promised not to. He growled angrily but the newfound voice in him calmed him. He would wait and see…

Mrs. Potts was hovering at the door when he entered and she directed him immediately to the girl's room, her worry for Belle much stronger than her fear of his temper. In any other situation the Beast would have found her attitude almost humorous but not today. Setting her down rather forcefully on the bed he turned to Mrs. Potts with a low voice. "She doesn't leave this room. I won't throw her dungeon if she doesn't leave this room."  
The English woman didn't answer him but motioned for him to go. As he stormed towards his own quarters, the West Wing he wondered what on earth he had been thinking to even hope at all.

When Belle woke up she felt warm, a very strange sensation compared to the icy cold she expected, but a welcome one. She was lying in her bed, with blanket upon blanket stacked on top of her. Even the air smelled warm and she sat up and saw that the fire was lit and burning comfortably. She stood up, her wool nightgown reached the floor and made it difficult to walk so she took her time. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders she went to her balcony door, her hands closing on the handle. She pulled on it but nothing happened, locked, as she should have expected. No one would trust her outside alone again…

A suspicious sinking feeling filled her mind as she took dreaded steps towards the door of her room. She stood in front of it for a brief moment, catching her breath. It was still a bit painful to breathe and she assumed she must have been ill since her 'accident'. Eyeing the door with worry she tried to work up the courage to open it but hesitated. It was strange that of all the things she had done and seen since coming to the castle this one frightened her the most. Finally she pushed all doubt from her mind and pulled on the ornately carved door.

Locked.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the Looooooooong delay in getting this chapter out! School took over my life but I am home for a month now so expect at least two updates before the end of January. If I seem slow to fulfill this promise please feel free to harass me into writing! As always critique and comments are wonderful! **

**You may notice a few similarities between this story and several aspects of the sequel. I do not like Disney's direct to DVD sequels much and so in this story the sequel never happened but I did like a few of the ideas in it but just so you know the sequel does not fit with this story. **


	4. Four

_In Between- Chapter Four_

"Why won't he just trust me!" Belle's angry voice carried loudly across the elegant bedroom, which was by now in terrible disarray. Books lay where they had been carelessly left when the young woman's halfhearted attention to them had faded. The bed was made (courtesy of Mrs. Potts) but various objects and papers had taken up residence on the pristine sheets. However the most disoriented and out of place thing was Belle herself.

Two days locked in her room had not done much for the young woman's mental state or the stewing anger she felt over the misunderstanding. Why couldn't he see that she was telling the truth? Had he learned nothing of her in these months? How could he not see her curious yet painfully honest nature?

Pacing back to the door she knocked on it angrily for good measure.

"I wouldn't keep doing that my dear." Mrs. Potts said cautiously as she poured Belle a steaming cup of tea. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Or the door." Madam Grande Bouche added dryly.

Belle slumped her shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know but I'm… "

"So angry." The older woman finished for her. "We know dear. We know something of what you're talking about. He doesn't listen."

"He's like a child!" her voice was laced heavily with frustration.

"A spoiled one." Madame added again.

"Don't worry too much dear. He'll come around eventually." Mrs. Potts said cheerfully pretending not to see the incredulous face Belle was making. "You'll see… Now I'd best go get a start on dinner. It won't cook itself!" She finished closing the door behind her, Madame followed with a false smile.

Belle stood up and went to the door she knew to be locked. Her hand grasped the handle tightly and pulled. Still nothing.

In an uncharacteristic display of anger she kicked the wall. To her complete surprise, instead of echoing hollowly (as she expected) it moved. Afraid her eyes were playing tricks on her she tapped it again lightly with her foot. More certain of herself she pushed hard against the elegant paper and a small section opened to a narrow, hidden passageway. Once used by servants she guessed that it had been sealed off and by the look of the dust and spiders webs, not used in many years.

Careful to be as quiet as possible she stepped through the doorway, pausing to close it tightly behind her.

She had thought that they were becoming friends… but if what he wanted was a prisoner, she would be a prisoner.

__________________________________________

Once he had been called Adam but that had been a long time ago. The Beast sat, or rather was sprawled out in one of his overly large chairs. The library was dark, the fire long since gone out, he himself lacking the desire to move and light it again. But it was more than the dark that dimmed what had been becoming a cheery and peaceful room; it was Belle. Her absence weighted down on him like the burden it was.

The Beast didn't like admitting his fondness for her. That someone could get past the wall of hurt, grief and despair that he had built around himself seemed frankly, impossible. He had thought himself too wise to hope, hope would only lead him back to unnecessary pain. And he had been right. The kindness she had shown him, all of it was nothing. She had broken her promise and tried to run away. For that he could not forgive her, or himself.

He felt a strange, unknown pain at her betrayal. Had he really been so foolish as to think that she had come to be happy in this shadowed and lonely place? Well, his near sightedness had cost him and it was a mistake he vowed not to make again, his optimism had led him nowhere. It was foolish to have ever thought the girl would set him free…

Though he had been intent on sitting with his self-pity a strange, heavy noise woke him from his own thoughts. Cursing the curiosity the girl had instilled in him he rose swiftly from the room. His footsteps swallowed by the silence he so carelessly demanded.

_______________________________

Belle looked up when he entered the dungeons and he eyed her warily. She looked almost… smug? Belle sat ladylike on the windowsill, leaning casually against the heavy iron bars that sealed the outside world away. Though she was sitting she was not still, her delicate hands were in constant motion, tracing the patterns of embroidery on her elegant skirt.

She looked up at him and tilted her head inquiringly, as though he had just interrupted her from something of importance. It was maddening. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the heavy key used to lock the door, tossed intentionally out of her own reach. Something clicked in his head and the Beast stared open mouthed at her, his intended words lost.

"You locked yourself in the dungeon?!"

Belle simply stared at him as though he was stupid.

"Answer me!"

She folded her arms. "No."

He growled under his breath. "If you don't tell me I'll…"

"You'll what?" she interrupted sounding genuinely interested. "I'm already in the dungeon. There isn't anything more you could possibly do."

"What are you talking about?!"

Her answer sounded somehow sad. "Don't you know anything about me?"

He was stunned but his anger seemed to fade. "No! … I… that's not what I…" at a loss for words he turned defensive. "What has that got to do with anything?!"

"To be locked away." She said softly. "Is worse than death for me. You didn't see that so I thought I'd try to show you…"

"By locking yourself in the dungeon?"

"Well if your going to do something you ought to do it right! I wasn't going to pace around my bedroom like some invalid forever!" she snapped.

The silence hung in the air for a long moment before he managed to speak again, sharply. "Then why did you run away again? After you promised!"

"I didn't try and run away." she was on her feet now, angry. "And if I did I'd hope I'd have the wisdom not to try escaping across thin ice!" her shoulders sagged, "Don't you see? It was an accident!"

"An accident?"

"Yes! You know, things you don't mean to happen!"

There was another long pause. The Beast felt almost as though he was seeing her for the first time, and in seeing her, himself. Perhaps they were both just two lonely people… two lonely people with tempers. He swallowed his pride. "I… I'm sorry."

"I…" Belle blinked, suddenly stunned. "You're what?"

"I… I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you…" he spoke slowly, as though it was physically excruciating for him to say what he was saying. "I'm sorry."

This time it was Belle's turn to act surprised, but it wasn't long before she found her voice. "Thank you… and... I forgive you."

He smiled sheepishly. "This was pretty clever… you know, locking yourself in here."

Belle beamed at him. "Thank you! But if you could let me out that would be lovely… I'm afraid I don't know what I would have done if this hadn't worked!"

____________________________

In the days that followed what had been her most trying time in the castle, Belle found herself thinking more about the Beast. She had chastised him for knowing nothing about her but to be fair, she knew little to nothing about him. Full of renewed energy she vowed to learn more about him.

That task, however, proved to be a lot more difficult than it sounded. First of all, it was almost impossible to bring the subject to conversation. It would have been far too forward to simply outright ask a personal question and the Beast was careful to keep his own words focused on everything but himself. Still, Belle was determined and took to books to accomplish her goal.

Luckily, King Arthur was an able accomplice.

"Bur Morgan, full of vengeance, plotted against her brother the king. When Mordred approached her to persuade her to work against him she was only too willing to comply…"

"I don't like him."

"Who?"  
"Mordred." The Beast answered. "Everything he does has some wicked intention behind it."

"Well…" Belle began thoughtfully. "You aren't particularly supposed to like him. He is the villain."

The Beast sighed. "I understand him."

"Really? How?"

He looked embarrassed to have spoken. "Well… he doesn't seem like a particularly happy person. Maybe he thinks that Arthur is responsible for his unhappiness…" he paused before adding. "But that doesn't make it right."

"I never though of that before." Belle said looking both generally interested and excited by the idea. "And Morgan doesn't seem to keen on setting him straight either."

"No, she doesn't… but it's difficult… not having parents."

Belle nearly dropped the book, surprised but added. "It was difficult… growing up without a mother… but my father did the best he could. If I was hurt in any way by the experience it was in no way his fault."

"I barely remember either of my parents."

Belle put a gentle hand on his broad shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

When he didn't answer, she picked up the heavy book and read.

_______________

"Lancelot, when he saw that his comrade was slain, kneeled down beside him to offer prayer. With the goodness in his heart he called back the life of his friend at the cost of his own…"

"Belle?" The Beast asked timidly.'

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well…" she said, her face full of mirth. "You just did but I suppose you can ask another."

"Why… Why did you offer to take your fathers place here?"

She looked stricken. "Because I care for him. I love him very much. We're all each other's got."

"But you told me… that the worse thing for you is to be locked away. Then why?"

"I was wrong then. The thing that hurts me the most, more than my own suffering... is the suffering of the people I care about."

"Oh…"

"A little like Sir Lancelot." She added before returning to the story.

_____________________________

"Th-Th-Th-Though Arthur w-w-worried f-f-f-or his q-q-queen he went f-f-forth int-t-to battle, Exc-c-calibur raised h-h-high a-a-and proud."

"Excellent!" Belle said gleefully, her smile turning upward with pride.

"No… I know I'm not any good."

"Don't say that!" she said sharply. "You've learned so much."

"You're a good teacher."

"You really think so?"

"Well… yeah… look at me!"

Belle grinned at him. "Well I've never been prouder."

"I wish I would have learned years ago… no one ever taught me how wonderful books could be."

"Then it's a good thing that it's never too late to start." Belle finished wisely, taking his large hand in hers.

_____________________________________________

"When Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain, she stole away to a convent. And no one could ever make her smile again." Belle paused, closing the book. "That's the end."

The Beast was stricken. "What a… beautiful story!"

"I knew you'd like it!" she paused, suddenly shy. "I'd like to ask you for something."

"What's that?"

"A second chance… Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

The Beast looked at her in shock before recovering enough to speak, happiness in his voice for the first time in a very long time. "Dinner? Me? With you? That'd be… I mean… OH YES!"

The pair left the cozy nook, unaware that they were being watched with glee by the castle inhabits. Long enslaved by the curse they held onto hope that the sun would soon rise and they would be human again.

**Authors Note: **My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. College and Physiology pretty much ruined my free time last semester. However I really really want to finish this story before Senior year commences so watch out for updates soon! Thank you to those who review!


	5. Five

The night had been wonderful.

The music, his clumsy attempts at dancing, the way he had taken her hand, all of it. She had felt beautiful, perhaps for the first time. Her looks had never made her feel beautiful, though to her disappointment it was what people noticed most about her. No, physical attractiveness was not worth the unwanted attentions of Gaston. She had felt beautiful tonight because she had felt treasured for who she really was, a sometimes stubborn, always-curious young women who had never known her own heart. Someone who craved adventure without understanding its costs, someone who loved deeply and relished in imagination, she had never expected to find in him a kindred spirit.

A fierce wind blew the hood from her cloak and brought her swiftly back to her reality. Her father, she had to find her father! He was lost, somewhere, alone and afraid and terribly ill. It had been shocking to see him as she had in the mirror, having expected to find him safely at home, perhaps tinkering away on a new invention, certainly not lost and sick. The Beast's reaction had been even more perplexing; in letting her go he had freed her to follow her heart. She was so grateful and yet a part of her ached to leave. Though it certainly hadn't been easy at first she had begun to see the castle as some sort of home and had found in it a different sort of happiness.

Clutching her hand to her cloak Belle pressed on, pushing her confusion and worry away. There would be time to unravel her feelings when her father was safe. Branches caught at her hair but she ignored them, brushing them aside with a hand as pale as the snow that stung at her eyes. "Papa!" her voice seemed to drift in the air, small against the howling wind though she yelled as loud as she could. "Papa!"

The sound of the wind reminded her of the night the Beast (it pained her deeply that she had never asked his real name) had rescued her from the wolves. He had risked himself even when he hadn't really known her, a gesture that struck her now as tender in a time when she had seen him as nothing but cruel and brash. It had been the beginning of their friendship… she almost smiled but thought of him alone in the castle and frowned instead, they had really just been two stubborn individuals too proud to admit otherwise.

"Papa!" she called out again as loudly as she could. "Papa!"

"Belle!"

She froze and spun around, not having expected an answer, wondering if she had imagined the sound in her desperation. "Papa!"

This time she heard coughing, distant but definitely real. She turned again and dashed through the thicket of brambles and dried branches, a tangle of long limbs and blue. "Papa!" She saw him as she came through the trees onto an ancient path and nearly wept with relief. Tearing her cloak from her back she wrapped it tightly around his trembling shoulders, supporting his too light frame with her slender arms.

"Belle…" he coughed again, "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me Papa… I was…" she paused to collect herself, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I was worried I'd never find you."

He coughed again weakly but smiled. "You're just like your mother you know. But how did you escape?" He paused, another cough, "That terrible Beast…"

"Papa, he isn't terrible, he's really very kind and gentle." She paused, clutching him to her slender frame. "He let me go."

"He let you go? But…" Maurice opened his mouth as to continue but his words dissolved into a fit of coughing.

"Shh… Papa, you need to rest, there'll be time to explain everything later." She put a hand to his feverish forehead. "First we have to get you home."

The Beast stood and watched the spot where Belle had departed for a long while, as if his wishing would bring her back into existence. He felt a burning in his chest, a pain beyond any physical ailment. She was really gone, wiped from his existence as though she had never been. He clung to his hurt, his only memento of her presence though he did not fully understand it. He was not sure why he had let her go, he only knew that when he had seen the sorrow in her eyes he had had no choice. He would have done anything to end that pain and make her smile.

Even remain cursed forever.

It had been foolish of him to have ever hoped she could break the spell but for one naive moment he had indulged in his foolishness. As he had danced with her, her elegant hand in his monstrous one, when he had looked into her eyes and seen only kindness and affection he could almost, almost believe. It was the happiest moment of his pitiful life (and perhaps the only time he was ever grateful for the completely ridiculous dancing lessons he had been subjected to as a child), a moment he would treasure for the rest of his wretched, forsaken days.

He hung his head in sorrow and remorse, though not so much for himself, he had come to accept that he deserved his punishment, and almost looked forward to the reprieve that death offered. Rather he felt guilt for his servants, he had doomed them with his cruel ways and for that he could never forgive himself. Belle was right to leave… someone as good and kind as she didn't deserve to be trapped with a monster.

"Master!" Lumiere's voice range encouragingly through the hall, "Things seem to be going swimmingly if I do say so myself! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yes, yes." Cogsworth chimed in, "I believe you should be quite pleased with the progress you have made tonight."

The Beast stared down at his feet, grotesque and clownish against the fine trim and cut of his clothing. "I let her go…"

"Yes, Yes…" Lumiere continued on before stopping. "You what!"

"How could you?" Cogsworth's voice was laced with shock. "You were so close!"

"I…" His voice broke. "I had too."

"How… Why?" Lumiere stammered, the words stolen from his open mouth.

Mrs. Potts sighed, making her presence known, her voice heavy with sorrow and understanding. "After all this time… He's finally learned to love."

"But…" Lumiere stammered again, not wanting to accept this new reality. "But…"

Mrs. Potts only shook her head and gently touched the Beast's slouched shoulder before walking slowly back out of the hall, Cogsworth and Lumiere behind her, slow and hopeless steps that spoke of a lifetime lost. The Beast could not look at them as they left, his guilt and pain threatened to drown him. He wished not to feel, wished to fall asleep and never wake up. Belle was gone. Hope was gone. There was no point in anything anymore.

She could never have loved him.

Belle tucked another layer of blankets around her father. The fire was bright and warmed the room and she had succeeded in getting him to drink another cup of hot and bitter tea. Color was returning to his face and though the coughing had not gone completely the trembling had stopped and his breathing was even. Her worry had begun to melt away like the snow outside and she smiled at the sight of him.

"Are you really all right?"

"Never better!" He answered brightly with another sneeze. "Alright…" he added in response to her frown. "Perhaps better in my younger years."

"Oh Papa…"

"I'm not going to let you baby me forever you know. Tell me what happened."

Belle frowned. "I'm not entirely sure myself. He…" she paused her mind racing through her time at the castle, "Somehow, he changed. He let me go so I could come and find you."

Maurice frowned. "I have a hard time thinking kindly of anyone who would imprison my daughter." He coughed again. "But I believe you. What do you think happened?"

Belle closed her eyes. "He was like me…"

"How?"

Before Belle could answer a fierce pounding rattled the door. "Who in the world?" She rose and crossed to the front room, annoyance in her steps as she opened the door to shoo away the unwanted, late night intruder.

"And what do you want at this hour?"

"My, my Belle." A masculine voice answered. "You shouldn't talk to you future husband in such a manner."

"I thought I made myself clear Gaston. I will not marry you!"

"Oh really?" Gaston answered, stepping inside as he eyed Maurice who had come to see what the commotion was all about. "There's the old man."

Before Belle could protest a tall, sickly looking man came in behind Gaston. "Monsieur D'Arque at your service. Ah… yes, my new patient."

"Your what?" Belle answered, as recognition dawned across her face. "My father is not crazy!"

"Of course not darling." Gaston answered. "You know, I could make this all go away."

"Please Gaston! He'll ill!"

"Of course he is dear", The newcomer answered darkly. "Sick in the head. It's for his own good. Take him away."

"No!" Belle spun around, following her father onto the porch. "Gaston, you know he's not crazy!"

"You know Belle…" he began, "I could make this all go away. If…"

She didn't like the sound of his words. "If what?"

Gaston reached out and touched her shoulder. "If you'll marry me."

"What! Never!"

"One word Belle, that's all it takes!" Gaston replied pulling her into a very much-unwanted kiss. Belle thrashed out against him, striking him across the face with a well-aimed blow.

"Why you!" he growled, intent on striking her back before remembering the crowd that had gathered outside. "So be it. Take him away!"

"No!" Belle cried out though no one heard her. She was invisible here. A little pretty thing to be gossiped about and gawked at, not a person worthy of kindness or respect. Certainly not someone with hopes and dreams and feelings. This time there was no one here to save her.

"Wait!" She cried out louder this time, reaching for the precious mirror in her apron pocket, her only memento of the time she had spent with the beast."I can prove he's not crazy!"

_Please… _she whispered to herself as held the mirror out for all to see. "Show me the Beast!"

An image swam into view against the glass. The Beast, her friend sat slumped in the West Wing, alone and in the dark. She felt sorrow and regret well up in her heart as the crowd began to shout. A mob was forming, the mirror ripped from her hands by Gaston. The Beast! Her friends! What had she done!

"Papa!" she called out for him in the chaos as found him at her side. "I have to go back I have to warn him!" Tears of frustration threatened to spill from her eyes. "I've done something terrible."

"I'm coming with you."

"What! No… you can't! It's too dangerous!

"Maurice took Belle's hand in his own, comforting her with his presence. "I lost you once, I won't lose you again."

Belle shook her head. "You won't, I promise! But I have to make things right."

She set off toward the castle with fear in heart and only one wish, held close to keep it safe. "Hurry Philip! As fast as your legs will carry us!"

_Please don't let me be too late!_

**Authors Note: **I am really embarrassed that it has been almost two years since I updated this story. I have a lot of excuses but none of them very good. Well, here is the next chapter; I hope it is at least sort of worth the wait! There is another full chapter to go and them an epilogue. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I promise to finish this for all of you!


End file.
